Two Beads, One Legacy
by Owl 'n Trident
Summary: There's a new girl at Camp Half Blood, Lucia Hope Flinger. Problem is, she's a legacy. Her mother's a daughter of Poseidon, her father a son of Hermes. Annabeth hates her because she reminds her of Luke before he turned evil and Percy's hanging around his half sister too much for her liking. But there's something to her past that nobody knows... Co-authored with HarmonySoundown! AU
1. Ch 1 New Girl?

**Hiya there, people! Here's a new story! Hope you enjoy it. This is co-authored with HarmonySoundown!**

* * *

Rain poured over Camp Half-Blood but bounced of the magical barrier. It was dark at night and all the campers were asleep. Chiron, though, was awake in the dining hall. The flames flickered merrily. Two figures were in there with him, pleading urgently.  
"Please, Chiron, take her in!"  
Chiron shook his head. "I can't. She can't cope here. She's… too vulnerable. Why not take her to... the other camp?"  
"No way... We're Greek demigods. Please, Chiron, take care of her," said the calmer male voice. "Please!"  
"But Camp Half-Blood is for demigods. She is not."  
"In a way, she is!" the female voice protested.  
Chiron considered for a moment. "I'll keep her here as long as I can. But if there are any problems, you'll have to take her away."  
"Thank you!" the female sobbed. "Thank you, Chiron."

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I had just put down my sword after training when Annabeth walked in. "Percy, there's a new girl."  
"Mm," I said absentmindedly. "When?"  
"Now, Seaweed brain," she answered, yanking my hand so I would follow her.  
"Fine," I grumbled.  
By the time we got there everyone was at the dining hall. Chiron stood at the end.  
"Demigods, we have a new girl joining us. Lucia?"  
A blond girl with emerald green eyes stepped out from the shadows. She wore a crisp white shirt and had white pants that reached her knee. Both of her side bangs were threaded with two beads. On one finger she wore a pearl ring. "Luke-IA." She pronounced.  
"I'm sorry, Lucia. Introduce yourself…?"  
"Hi, I'm Lucia," the girl said brightly. "Lucia Hope Flinger. Nice to meet you all. Do you guys have any questions?"  
A kid in the back raised his hand. "Regular or undetermined?"  
"Undetermined…" Chiron said for her.  
I didn't catch the next question because Annabeth whispered to me. "Her hair is a lot like Luke's."  
I noticed the resemblance. "Luke's twin sister," I joked.  
She glared at me until everyone gasped.  
Above her head was a glowing picture of a three pointed trident – like my sign when I was being claimed.  
But intertwined around that trident were two snakes. Like Hermes' snakes.  
Then it dawned on me. "You're a daughter of Poseidon… and Hermes?"  
Chiron winced and nodded. "Our first… legacy at camp. Her mother's a daughter of Poseidon and her father's a son of Hermes."  
The crowd shifted uneasily at the new term.

"But… which cabin will take her?"  
Conner Stoll from the back of the crowd stood up. "Much as we'd like to keep you, dearest sister, the Hermes cabin is always overcrowded…"  
"So maybe the Poseidon cabin can take her in?" I finished.  
Conner nodded. "But for the races she will be on the Hermes team."  
"Hey!" I protested. "It's not like one person on the Poseidon team can race!"  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Percy. But for training, half of the time will be spent with us and half with you. Deal?"  
"Deal." I said.

* * *

"So, hey." I muttered as I sat outside on the cabin porch with Lucia.  
"Hey." She smiled. She seemed worn out from everything today.  
"I haven't really properly introduced myself, have I?" I asked. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'm sorta famous around here, if you catch my drift… not in a good way though."  
She giggled. "Yup. I've heard about you from the Hermes cabin. And I think a proper introduction would be good for me too. I'm Lucia Hope Flinger, in case you didn't catch my name."  
"Got it. Hey, how old are you?" I asked.  
"16."  
"That's the same as Nico di Angelo. I'm 17."  
"Cool." She flashed me a friendly smile. "Who is he?"  
"My friend, son of Hades. Hope you don't mind me asking, but… don't you think it's kinda unfair for you to be a daughter of Poseidon and Hermes?"  
Lucia nodded, laughing, her blond hair bobbing up and down. "It sure is. But I've got restraints demigods don't have. Let me demonstrate," she added when she saw my confused face.  
"So… what do the Hermes people usually do?" Lucia asked.  
I shrugged. "Steal…"  
She nodded slowly. "Ohhhkay. Do you have anything you want to steal?"  
"Plenty," I grinned. "I mean, yes, I do. Starting from Clarisse's spear."  
"Clarisse? Who's that?" Lucia asked. "Somehow I think that she's a mean person."

"Yeah, she is. Mean and ambitious. And she's going to dunk your head into the toilet bowl."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "That sucks."

"Mmmhmmm. The year I joined? She did that to me. But it was backfire 'cos I made the toilets explode."

"Ew... I think this Clarisse girl is a daughter of Ares. Correct?"

"Yes. You're a fast learner. Now... Where were we? Yes. Off to steal Clarisse's spear," I said. I'd never been this naughty before, but figuring out that there were Lucia's stealing powers... Maybe I won't get busted... for once.

* * *

**So how was it? Anyways, REVIEW, people, REVIEW!**


	2. Ch 2 Restrictions

**Hey guys, this is HarmonySoundown ^^ The last chapter was written by me, and edited by Owl 'n Trident. This chapter was written by Owl n' Trident and edited by me. So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucia's POV**

Okay, I really regret taking Percy with me to demonstrate my Hermes powers. I mean, I'm not being mean and stuff, but he nearly got us busted.

We crept into the Ares cabin. According to Percy, Clarisse usually leaves her spear beside her bunk if it's not of any use. And today, they're scheming for tomorrow's Capture-the-Flag. We both thought that no one was in the cabin. Unfortunately, my Hermes skills did not include areas such as sensing people in an enclosed area. And yes, there was a boy in the toilet. I just got my hands onto the electric spear when the door opened. I gave a small yelp.

"Quick! Hide under the bed there! I'll meet you outside," I commanded Percy in a hushed tone. He dove under a nearby bunk nimbly, but part of his camp T-shirt stuck out. I hoped that the boy would not notice.

I took a deep breath and prayed that my Hermes powers were working. I burst out of the cabin in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, the Ares boy walked out as if nothing happened. I sighed in relief. After the boy was nowhere to be seen, Percy stumbled out, covered with dust and food wrappers.

"Percy! You look like a garbage bin!" I giggled, swiping bits of wrappings off his hair.

"Really? Where?" he asked absentmindedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Everywhere, bro."

"Oh."

Then I realized that he was hugging his stomach.

"What happened back in there?" I asked.

"Uh… I got kicked in the ribs. Then the kid yelled something like 'Clarisse's camp T-shirt is on the ground again!' and he giggled. I didn't dare move, y'know…" He scowled. "I'm not Clarisse's T-shirt."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. When I stopped, I tried hard to compose a stern face.

"You almost got us into trouble, you know. You should make sure that none of your clothes are sticking out when you're hiding."

Percy gave me a forced smile. "Yes, mother."

I gave him a good elbow.

"Anyways, here's the spear." I handed him Clarisse's spear. He flashed me a grin.

"I've never felt so mischievous before," he chuckled.

"Well that's because of my Hermes aura. I make people want to steal and make them want to pull other's legs," I answered, smiling radiantly.

"Pull other's legs?"

"Forget it."

"So what exactly—I mean, how exactly, did you get out from the cabin without the boy noticing? All I saw was a flash of white."

"Well, it's hard to explain. I take a deep breath and dash out. People don't see me, neither do they hear me. They simply ignore me."

"Oh," he replied thoughtfully. "Okay, I get it. Want to plan for Capture-the-Flag now? We're on the same team. Hermes and Athena and some other cabins are on our team as well."

"Uh, sure," I said, "but before that, do you want to steal anything else? I want to show you how the restrictions work."

Percy shook his head quickly. "It's okay. I don't want to get you busted. Maybe try it with your Poseidon powers?"

I hesitated for a while.

"I don't see why not."

**Percy's POV**

Take your sister for a tour. Check.

Familiarize yourself with her. Check.

Let her have some fun. Check. Check. Check.

I must admit, having a sister is not at all easy.

Especially when your sister's a world-class thief. You might take the blame too, if things go wrong.

Anyways, I brought Lucia to the canoe lake. Annabeth told me that they were going to have a meeting there concerning Capture-the-Flag. I assured Lucia that after the meeting she could demonstrate her skills and the restriction. Geez, convincing a sister sure isn't easy.

"So, Percy and Lucia is late for the meeting," Conner announced cheerfully. "And what is the punishment, people?"

"A dunk in the lake," the crowd answered without much enthusiasm.

"Yes, but since Percy and Lucia are Poseidon campers… We won't want to get backfired, right?" Travis continued.

There was a collective "no backfiring" groan.

"So we won't punish them. Guys, snap to it! Ares cabin has some good tricks up their sleeve this time; I've heard," Annabeth snapped impatiently.

Thanks, I mouthed.

But all Annabeth did was shoot eye daggers at me. She seemed jealous. But jealous of what? There was nothing to be jealous of. I was just hanging around with my sister! Unless she was jealous of Lucia being my sister, but our current relationship is definitely better than being siblings, right? I mean, technically she is my half-sister—oh wait. That would make her my niece. Sort of. Eew. But half-sister sort of works too.

Anyway, the meeting went on. And I can tell you, it basically went like this:

"Conner, we have to guard the flag well this time."

"DUH, bro! What else?"

"Well there's something called offense and defense!"

"Point?"

"Point is, Hermes cabin shall defend!"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST STOP THIS?!" Annabeth would scream.

"Yes, mom." The Stoll brothers would roll their eyes together.

So it's basically in circles. In the end, our conclusion was—improvise everything. Wow. Of course, we all have a vague idea where to stand. I would be attacking with Lucia and Annabeth and a few others.

After the meeting was adjourned, Lucia and I stayed behind.

"So…What's your power? From Poseidon?" I asked slowly.

"Uh…Just wait and see."

With that Lucia turned to face the lake. She closed her eyes and slowly raised her hands. I gasped in shock. The body of water rose as Lucia commanded. Then, the water began to shape itself into a…horse. Its watery mane sprayed water everywhere as the horse shook its head and whinnied. Quickly, it galloped out of the water and nuzzled Lucia affectionately.

Lucia's eyes flew open. She smiled at the water-horse.

"See?" she said proudly, stroking the horse's mane.

I could only nod.

"But what would happen if you removed your bead?" I asked, still a bit awe-struck.

"Well, watch."

Lucia carefully slipped off the two pearl-like beads with aqua-blue swirls. Probably her Poseidon power beads.

The instant Lucia removed the beads, Aquajack (my nickname for the horse) melted back into a pool of water. The water trickled back into the lake. She tried to raise a water-horse again, but nothing happened.

"You see, I lose my power if the beads are removed," she explained, fitting the beads back onto her braid.

"But you have four beads—"

"Yup. I was gonna explain that. You see, if one Poseidon bead gets removed, I lose half of my Poseidon powers. I might get tired easily too. Similarly, if I remove one Hermes bead, then half of my Hermes powers will be gone. If one Hermes and one Poseidon bead are removed…Well, I would only get half of my Hermes and Poseidon powers left. And if all of my beads are stolen…I lose all my powers. So basically I'm a bit more vulnerable while being powerful too." She explained.

I tried to get the information into my mind.

"So, where do we go now?" Lucia returned to her cheerful self. At least it's better than her lecture mode.

"Uh, what about the forest?" I suggested. "I could bring you around and familiarize you with the place before tomorrow's Capture-the-Flag."

Lucia hesitated for a bit.

"Sure. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, and R&R!**


End file.
